The Inside of Jasper
by flippygirl123456789
Summary: I have realized that Jasper never really gets appreciated so i wrote a story about him. Since Jasper is deep, this story is deep; i hope. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Inside of Jasper**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

_This is after Bella is changed but there is no Renesme. Sorry!_

Bella: I love you!

Edward: No, I love you more!

Bella: No, because I love you the most!

Emmett: Jasper, can you PLEASE tone down the mood of love in here; it is getting on my last nerve!

Jasper: I am, but if I tone it down too much… then… you know… Esme will…

Esme: I will what?

Jasper: You will…

Rosalie: Hate him and the family will tear apart.

Jasper: What she said.

Esme: *glares*

Alice: It isn't that we don't love each other, Esme, it is just that we get on each others nerves… a lot.

Carlisle: That is why she is angry.

Jasper: I do the best I can, it is just that if I tone it down then the family gets into a wrestling match and if I do a lot then Emmett will barf over Bella and Edward.

Edward and Bella: Hey!

Bella: It is not our fault that we fell in love.

Edward: Yeah, I even tried to stop it.

Rosalie: Well Bella didn't do anything about it. She wanted you, she needed you. Blah, blah, blah.

Jasper: Listen, guys. I have to let some feelings out.

Emmett and Rosalie: Bye!

Esme: No, you two stay. If Jasper is willing to talk about something with everyone in this family then it is pretty big.

Carlisle: Let everything out, Jasper. We are willing to help.

Alice: I can tell that this is going to make Jasper feel a lot better in the future once he tells us.

Emmett: Can you just get on with it, I don't want to hear you in the first place.

Jasper: Well, I have been thinking of how I react with things.

Bella: You almost tried to kill me!

Jasper: That is the first point I want to make. Carlisle, is there any ways to help me with my CRAVE of human blood?

Carlisle: if we do some practice then we could surely do some improvement.

Jasper: Thanks, it will help a lot. Another thing is that I have been thinking about my past.

Rosalie: Yeah, you are the blood drinker, the blood red eyes, the…

Edward: Will you SHUT UP?

Rosalie: *growls*

Jasper: Anyway, I just can't live with the fact that I killed so many people. I have been thinking about going to the Volturi and asking them to…

Edward: I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THAT… DON'T DO IT… EVER! YOU HEAR ME?

Jasper: I am sorry but I can't replace what happened… I have to.

Alice: All of that has been in the past. I love you and will not let you do this.

Jasper: The last thing is… I have been thinking about the family; and I have thought about… well… ummm…

Esme: *looking at him with puppy dog eyes* Yes, Jasper?

Jasper: I have been thinking of going on my own.

Bella: You are my brother and I am going to tell you this because I love you and care about you… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? CARLISLE AND ESME HAVE BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS FAMILY WHEN YOU HAD NO WHERE TO GO… AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO WALK OUT ON THEM? YOU MAKE ME SICK!

Edward: Calm down, love. She is right, Jasper. You cannot do this to us. You are our family.

Alice: Why would you want to? Don't you know that I love you and that you are my soul mate?

Jasper: We don't have souls.

Alice: you know what I mean.

Jasper: I will leave in a few days.


	2. Grief

**The Inside of Jasper**

**Chapter 2: Grief**

_Everyone is shocked and can't believe why Jasper would do such a thing._

Alice: Why, I love you… we all do.

Bella: You cannot leave. You help this family so, so much.

Edward: You are my brother and I will not let you do this.

Esme: Why do you want to?

Jasper: I am the oddball out of the family.

Bella: Hello… I just got changed. I crave blood too.

Jasper: You will learn to control yourself. I won't; there is too much horror in my past to forget about.

Carlisle: We can help you, son. Please don't go.

Jasper: I have to. I will come and visit.

Emmett: O.K. then. See ya this Christmas. It was nice knowing you. Now, about the moving arrangements of your room, your AWESOME T.V., and your bed… me and Rose here will really NEED the bed. Can we ha…

Edward: SHUT UP!

Rosalie: He is right, babe. We have to at least TRY to care.

Jasper: I feel so loved at the moment.

Alice: You are loved… AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHY WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET YOU LEAVE!

Bella: This is all my fault.

Rosalie: How?

Bella: I don't know, it just is.

Jasper: it isn't, it is all my fault. I am the one who ruined my past, present, and future.

Esme: You are staying… AND THAT IS FINAL!

Jasper: No, I am not.

Carlisle: Stop being ridiculous. You are just making a big mistake.

Emmett: Even though I want everything you own… except for your hair… I can't let you do this. I will stop you from walking out on this… unique… family.

Esme: Hey!

Emmett: Sorry.

Jasper: Well I am going now. Have a wonderful life without me.

_As soon as he said that every Cullen went to every exit way that is possible in a flash._

Jasper: Guys, you are being ridiculous.

Edward: You are, not us. This is going on way to far.

Alice: You really can't do this. Where are you going to go, live, everything?

Jasper: I don't really know. I just want to be on my own. It is the best choice to keep you safe.

Rosalie: Keep us safe… what do you mean?

Jasper: I didn't want to tell you this… but…

Esme: Is something wrong, Jasper?

Jasper: Well…

Bella: Just spit it out!

Jasper: Fine… the Volturi wants me to join them. If I don't then they said that they will kill me and everyone who I love will be killed first so that I can watch.

Everyone: *gasp*


	3. Help

**The Inside of Jasper**

**Chapter 3: Help**

Edward: Those horrible, red eyed vampires. How can I help?

Bella: Yeah, how can I help?

Edward: You, Esme, Alice and Rosalie are NOT helping. You girls will stay at home and clean the house while we big boys take care of business.

Esme: Why, are you afraid that we are tougher than you boys?

Emmett: We are… MEN!

Carlisle: Yeah, you should stay here.

Alice: We are not, we are helping my love.

Jasper: None of you are helping. That is why I have to run away. I don't want to damage my future like I did my past.

Rosalie: Why do they want you to join them so bad?

Jasper: I don't know, they said that it would clear up my conscious. I don't know how because I already feel horrible about what I did.

Alice: It doesn't make any sense.

Edward: Yeah, I mean why would they… I get it now.

Carlisle: Me too. The word is out that says that some of the humans that the Volturi bring in are very fast and run away. When they run away they tell everyone about what they saw. I heard from a clan in Poland that some of the government officials have talked about going over to the Volturi and asking what has happened.

Bella: Well can't the Volturi just drink their blood when they come.

Edward: Yes… but then some of the most important people in the world will disappear and then they will have search parties and the government will do anything to kill the Volturi.

Rosalie: Isn't it impossible to kill vampires with weapons.

Alice: Some people are very strong and some people study vampires. The government will go and find how to kill vampires… which we all know that you can rip our heads off… and then the Volturi will be dead. Our government will fall to pieces.

Esme: How does Jasper come in to this?

Jasper: I keep the calmness in the room and the Volturi have found someone that is a newborn that has the power to spread moods across a very large distance. With enough practice… he could spread my mood across the whole world.

Carlisle: There is still one question.

Edward: Has the newborn agreed to this?

Jasper: Yes. His name is Daniel. He is at the Volturi right now.

Alice: If they need you so much, then why are they threatening to kill you?

Jasper: Remember… they are going to kill you guys first.

Bella: So all they need now is you.

Esme: What if they do kill you? How is their plan going to work?

Jasper: There are other vampires that have my power or that could get my power.

Emmett: Then why do they want you?

Jasper: I am more experienced.

Bella: Well just do it and get it over with.

Jasper: There is another part that I haven't told you guys yet. Once I am finished with it… they are going to make me stay with them.

Edward: For how long?

Jasper: Forever… and that is a long time since we never die.

Bella: We must fight and kill them.

Edward: If we do that then all vampires are in danger. If you haven't forgotten… even though the Volturi are evil and cruel… they keep us safe and secretive.

Emmett: That is why you have to be nice to them.

Jasper: I have to go to them. I can't let you die.

Bella: I am starting to hate vampires.


	4. Daniel Visits

**The Inside of Jasper**

**Chapter 4: Daniel Visits**

Bella: If we make an agreement with Daniel…

Edward: That can never happen. Once you are a newborn Volturi… you can never have a truce with anyone.

Carlisle: He is right. It was a big decision for me to go. They still don't like that I did it.

Jasper: Plus… Daniel has always been the kind of "whatever is cool, I go with it" kind of guy.

Bella: Drinking people's blood isn't cool.

Jasper: Well he thinks that it is.

Alice: Daniel is coming.

Emmett: Does it look like we need anymore craziness or excitement in this family?

_There was a knock on the door. Daniel walked through the doorway. He has white hair, but is very, very young. He is about 15. Daniel is not very tall, but he is not short. You could see the blood in his eyes._

Jasper: Get away from my family.

Daniel: Aro has sent me to know what your decision is.

Jasper: You can tell him that it is a very hard thought to make.

Daniel: if you want me to go away so much from your "family" then say yes. I mean it will be heartbreaking to see your family crushed, broken, and much, much more.

Jasper: Remember my power; if I am aggravated with you, then my whole family is aggravated with you.

Emmett: I see why you hate him. I can easily beat him at anything, anywhere.

Bella: He is more powerful than I probably was and I beat you when I was a newborn.

Daniel: Can you please let Jasper decide? Aro is very impatient.

Esme: Trust me, we ALL know.

Daniel: Then why is your "special family" keeping him waiting.

Edward: That is it, you shrimp! *Edward pounces on Daniel*

_Daniel easily overpowers Edward and Edward is pinned down._

Daniel: Who else wants to take a crack at me?

Bella: if you haven't already forgotten with your pewny, peanut brain; I am also a newborn. AND YOU WILL NOT HURT MY LOVE! GET OFF OF HIM! *hiss*

_Bella is so angry that she actually overpowers Daniel. _

Emmett: You got some power in you girl. I see why Edward thinks you are sexy!

Edward: *glares*

Rosalie: I can't believe you took down a newborn; even though you are one, you are still weak.

Bella: Thanks. Anyway… Daniel, you tell Aro that he is not going to kill anyone and he should have thought of killing humans in the first place. Tell him that if he was smart enough, he would have thought of substituting human blood with animal blood. Tell him that Jasper will never come over to the dark, twisted mind of his and if he has a problem with that, then he can come over here with all his buddies and fight for us. If he can find a few more vampires like Jasper, then he can find a vampire that erases people's minds and that you can push that power around the world.

Emmett: You tell him, sissy!

Bella: Now… SCRAMMMMMM!

_Daniel goes back to the Volturi and tells Aro what Bella says._

Aro: This is going far enough. I am tired of all the Cullens going around thinking that they can do whatever they want. They are like annoying protesters.

Caius: What do you want to do?

Aro: Jane, what do you think we should do?

Jane: I think that the only thing we can do is fight, like the dumb burnet said.

Aro: I am very liking that idea.

Alec: It is a great idea.

Aro: Get all the Volturi and anyone who thinks that this is a good idea. We are setting out for Forks tomorrow night. *Aro starts to laugh in a giddy way.*


	5. The War Has Begun

**The Inside of Jasper**

**Chapter 5: The War Has Begun**

Alice: Guys… the Volturi… they will be here in two hours.

Emmett: Time to kick some vampire butt!

Carlisle: We can't. They keep us safe and if we attempt to fight or kill them… then they kill us.

Edward: Plus, they have stronger vampires than us. We stand no chance.

Emmett: So… if we believe in ourselves we can…

Alice: It is not going to happen, Emmett.

Emmett: *bummed*

Bella: What can we do?

Edward: The only thing we can do…

Jasper: Sacrifice me.

Edward: I am really sorry.

Esme: No, you are not leaving this family!

_Daniel comes zipping through the forest and comes into the house._

Bella: What do you want, shrimp?

Daniel: I came to warn you guys. The Volturi are coming and they said that they are tired of you guys thinking that you can do whatever you want.

Edward: Did they find a vampire that can erase people's minds?

Daniel: Yes… but they really like their idea better. They also really want Jasper to join them so that this little problem won't happen again.

Rosalie: These vampires are getting on my last nerves. Just because they are the most powerful vampires doesn't mean they can just get want they want. They have to earn it or let someone decide. And Jasper Really doesn't want to go to their level.

Alice: EWWWWWW!

Edward: Anyway… how close are they to be here?

Daniel: About five minutes.

Bella: Great! This should be fun.

Daniel: There is a bright side, though. They brought that vampire you were talking about. His name is Eliott. The Volturi like him… more than me actually. He has been around for more than one hundred years.

Bella: What does he look like?

Daniel: He is as short as me and has blonde hair.

Emmett: Well, then. If they have them then why did Aro bring everyone?

Daniel: He still wants to kill someone.

_The Volturi come out of the forest and beckon the Cullen's to come outside in the open field._

Aro: I see Daniel has told you everything. So, let the war begin.

Eliott: Sir, why are we doing this again?

Aro: I have told you this a million times… I want to kill someone.

Jasper: Do not touch my family!

_They fight for four hours but no one dies and Aro is very upset._


	6. Relief

**The Inside of Jasper**

**Chapter 6: Relief**

Aro: If you all must know… I am very upset that no one got killed.

Emmett: Awwwww… we are so sorry that you are upset. Do you want us to get your mommy?

Marcus: His mommy is dead, pea-brain!

Aro: Anyway… I am taking Jasper away now. He will be my weapon forever.

Alice: NOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't. Take me!

Edward: No, you are to young… take me.

Bella: I love you too much for you to die… or leave… take me; I am the shield.

Esme: No… if you have to take anyone… take EMMETT!

Emmett: Why me?

Carlisle: You put a dent in our savings with your credit card shopping!

Emmett: UHHHH, so rude!

Aro: Anyway… come on, Jasper. We are going now.

Alice: You can't take him.

Aro: And why can't I?

Alice: Because we are a family… and families stick together.

Aro: Awwwwww… so cute!

Alice: Listen, Aro. I know that you have no feelings and you don't care about anyone.

Aro: That is correct… go on.

Alice: Well anyway… you cannot just go around and take people out of their beloved families. It is horrible and even low for you. If you take Jasper then you take me as well.

Bella: And if you take Alice then you take me as well.

Edward: Love, are you sure you want to do that for Alice and Jasper?

Bella: *glares*

Edward: If Bella is going than you take me, too.

Emmett: I have to annoy you guys… take me and Rose along for the ride, too.

Esme: I can't let my family go.

Carlisle: Take us as well! All of the Cullens are going together… no matter what!

Every Cullen: Yeah!

Aro: I don't want all of you.

Jasper: Too bad. If one Cullen goes, then we all go.

Esme: Family sticks together!

Aro: I don't care about family. I care about being the most powerful. I also don't have room for non-talented vampires. So that leaves Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie on the side of the road.

Edward: No… they are coming or else I will rip you to shreds. I don't care if the vampires are in danger… this family will take over. I don't want to see you ever gain if you break us up.

Bella: Awww, thank you honey!

Edward: *embarrassed* I was talking about the family, love.

Felix: Smart girl you got there, Cullen.

Edward: *glares*

Aro: Back to the 'me taking the powerful Cullens away and not caring about their family' situation.

Felix: Sorry, Sir.

Aro: I want the powerful vampires only; and that is final.

Edward: Than I will rip all of you to shreds… and Emmett will help me.

Emmett: KULIO!

Aro: You and what army?

Edward: Listen… I really want to have peace.

Eliott: So do I. Daniel, make my erase-ness power go to everyone but the vampires and werewolves and every other mythical creature that there is.

Jane: he cannot do that… he has to do it to everyone or just no one… and the second choice is what will be done. *starts to stare*

Bella: Too bad, Jane. Have a protective field around everyone except the people I hate.

Daniel: Plus, I have been practicing and I can do what Eliott wants. It has already been done! So LOL in your face!

Alec: You have made her angry… and now we must go to the "Slippy Slidey Funny Water Park" to make her feel better. Let's go, demon eyes.

Emmett: You got that right, bro.

Alec: I am no one's "bro", and if I had to be *looks Emmett up and down* it would definitely not be you.

Bella: OOOOOO, someone just got dissed.

Aro: Well… it looks like the Cullen's have won again; and I HATE THAT THEY DID. *begins to sob*

Esme: I never thought I would see him cry.

Demetri: Let's head out… before the boss gets into a temper tantrum.

_All of the Volturi leave except for Eliott and Daniel._

Eliott: What do we do now?

Edward: You can start your own "vegetarian" clan.

Daniel: It is a better life style.

Eliott: Can we come visit you guys?

Esme: Of course you can, we would be delighted for you to visit!

Carlisle: Yes, but not too often. We do have Emmett living here.

Emmett: HEY!

Eliott: I guess we should be off then, don't you think?

Daniel: Yeah, we should find some place that is dark and not sunny.

Bella: Bye, see you in the summer!

_Eliott and Daniel leave. Soon later they become the best of friends and find to 'mates' for themselves. The Cullens are back to normal and everything is the way they should be._

Emmett: CANNONBALLLLLLLLLL!

Bella: OFFFFFF! Quit doing that on the new couch.

Edward: You are gonna break it!

Emmett: Trust me, _**I**_ won't. But _**YOU **_may.

Alice: You are as heavy as granite. You need to lay off the lions.

Emmett: Well you need to lay off the sassy attitude!

Esme: Finally… back to normal.

Carlisle: I love this family.

Esme: *smiles*


End file.
